the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyx meets Jasmine
Here's how Nyx meets Jasmine in The Beginning of the Chronicles. Narrator: Later, Twilight took Nyx to Canterlot Castle and Nyx wanders around it's garden. Nyx: Never expected the Princesses to have a wonderful garden. she sees a fountain Wow. a woman comes up behind her Woman: Hey. Nyx: Whoa! in the water Woman: Oh, are you alright? Nyx: Oh, miss. I didn't mean to. I-I'm sorry. Women: No, no. It's okay. Twilight: Jasmine! I see you met Nyx, she's my half-cousin. Jasmine: Nice to meet you. Nyx: Hi. Narrator: Princess Jasmine is one of the human royalty of Equestria, and the princess of Agrabah. Nyx: Your royalty too? Jasmine: Yes, and my friends are human and royalty. I'm the Princess of Agrahbah. Nyx: Ah, that's cool. Who your other friends? Jasmine: I'll be glad to show them. They're from other places too. Jasmine takes Nyx to her other friends Ariel: It's Jasmine! Belle: Jasmine! Anna: Welcome back, Jas! Jasmine: Hi guys. Elsa: Who's the black foal? Jasmine: Nyx, she's Twilight's half-cousin. Nyx: Hello. Rapunzel: Why you're the cutest thing. her head Nyx: giggles Snow White: Where'd you come from? Nyx: I can't remember, infact, I can't remember anything that happened before I joined Twilight at her place. Twilight: I found her in the Everfree Forest, all alone in a dark and stormy night in a thorn bush. Anna: Inside a thronbush? That's gotta hurt. Nyx: I know. Princess Celestia: Twilight, who's this? Twilight: Oh, this is my half-cousin, Nyx. Nyx: Hello, your highness. Princess Celestia: Nice to meet you. I must say, I too have a little foal. Nyx: You do? Barret Barricade: Yes, you wanna see her? Nyx: Sure. Narrator: They come inside to a room, and to a crib with glass on top. Nyx: Wow. Narrator: There in the crib, was a white filly with pink hair sleeping. Nyx: A royal baby. Barret Barricade: Her name is "Sharon". Me and Tia always wanted a baby girl. Nyx: Hey, how come she's not hearing anything? Princess Celestia: It's a sound barrier glass. She can't hear can't hear the loudest noise in there. her hoof on the glass Sleep well, my little foal. Sharon slightly awakes and sees Nyx Nyx: Hi, there. Sharon: terrified by Nyx, begins wheeling up tears. Cries Nyx: Oh, no. I've scared her! Princess Celestia: It's okay, she doesn't get around with other equines for the first time meeting her. up the glass and wraps her wings around her Shhh... it's okay, Sharon. Mom and Dad are here. There, there.... Sharon: still crying, but soon stops Barret Barricade: There's no need for you to be upset, sweetie. This is Nyx, Twilight Sparkle's half-cousin. Nyx: waves her hove at Sharon Sharon pulls her father's beard Barret Barricade: Ow! Sharon: giggles Princess Celestia: Now Sharon, you know we don't like you pulling daddy's beard. Because the tickle monster's gonna get you! her belly with one of her wing's feathers Sharon: giggles Narrator: As Celestia is tickling Sharon, Nyx watches happily. And starts thinking about her own family. Princess Celestia: Alright, Sharon. Little fillies like you must get their sleep. Narrator: Then, Princess Celestia begins singing a lullaby. Princess Celestia: Sleep my little one, the sun is setting. And the world is getting dark, and time for foals like you, to sleep. completely tired from her mother's singing nuzzles her mother wings and goes back to sleep Nyx: Sorry. Barret Barricade: Never mind, she just didn't know you yet. Princess Celestia: Yes. Sharon on the head Sleep well, my little Sharon. her back in the crib and closes the glass a blue droid rolls up Nyx: Who's this? Princess Celestia: That's "R2-D2". He's Sharon's care taker. R2: beeping Nyx: Nice to meet you. R2: out some gum Nyx: Aw, very sweet of you. grabs a stick and pulls. The gum then proceeds to give her a severe electrical shock. GA-GA-GA-GAH!!! Ouch! R2: beeps Barret Barricade: And he's very mischievous. at him R2: an "Uh oh" sound R2 notices he's shivering. He holds his legs together, then his body shakes but uses his arms to grab it. And he notices his dome shaking. But holds it, but still shaking inside nervously Princess Celestia: R2, this is Twilight Sparkle's half-cousin "Nyx". She's a visitor. Say you're sorry, young man. R2: an "I'm sorry" sound Nyx: That's alright. Twilight: How's the little foal? Princess Celestia: Sharon is doing okay. She's just gone back to sleep. Princess Luna: Maybe you should meet my foal. Nyx: Your foal? Princess Luna: Yes. Follow me. follows Luna to another crib with the same glass Sharon has. Princess Luna: This is "Yuna", my daughter. Nyx: She almost looks just like you. Princess Luna: Yes. Nyx: She's kinda cute, though. Hiro: Yes, she is. then comes into the room Narrator: Hiro was a Japanese engine. And he was also Princess Luna's husband. Nyx: You must be Hiro. Hiro: Yes, I am. Nyx: Twilight told me about you. Hiro: Really, how nice of her. Princess Luna: You wanna say "hi" to Yuna. Nyx: Sure. Luna opens the glass and picks up Yuna and shows her to Nyx Nyx: Hello there little one. Yuna: her headband and lets go Nyx: OW!! Yuna: laughing Nyx: Ooh.. She has one strong grip. Princess Luna: I'm so sorry. Nyx: But kind to think of it, it was a little funny. Hey Yuna. a silly face Yuna: laughs Nyx: giggles then laughs with her Twilight: Nyx, this is my brother, Shining Armor, and my foal-sitter. Now sister-in-law, Cadance. Shining Armor: Hello. Cadance: Please to meet you. Nyx: Hi. Cadance: I see you made friends with my baby cousin. Nyx: She likes to have fun. Cadance: And she's ticklish too. tickling her Yuna: laughing Princess Luna: Alright, I think Yuna needs to go back to sleep. Nyx: Okay. Luna puts the blanket over Yuna Princess Luna: Sleep, nightyfilly, sleep with the stars above your face, sleep with the moon bright in the sky, and the nebula's doing dancing in space, along with the comet's flying over head, sleep now, with good dreams. Yuna: snoring Cadance: Now, you should see our foal. Nyx: There's another one? Twilight: Yes, and I'm it's aunt. Nyx: You are?! Twilight: Yes. Come on. the Crystal Empire Narrator: They took Nyx to a crib at the Crystal Empire. And looked and see a young pink filly. Nyx: Twilight, she's beautiful. Cadance: Her name is "Skyla". Nyx: That's beautiful name. Shining Armor: She's waking up. looks around and sees Nyx Nyx: Hi there. Skyla: (due to seeing Nyx the first time) Nyx: Not again! Cadance: lefts her up with her wings It's okay Skyla, Mommy's here. This is just Nyx. Auntie Twilight's half-cousin. Nyx: Hi, there. Couchy, couch, cough. Skyla: giggling Shining Armor: She likes you. C-3PO walks) C-3PO: Oh, hello young one. I am "C-3PO" human cyborg relations. Nyx: Hello. C-3PO: Oh, who are you, young lady? Nyx: I'm Nyx. C-3PO: I'm Princess Skyla's caretaker. Twilight: This is my half-cousin, 3PO. C-3PO: Your half cousin! Wonderful! It is nice to meet you, Nyx. Nyx: You too, 3PO. [Then Percy's whistle is heard outside Nyx: Was that Percy? Twilight: Yes. Nyx: What he is doing here? Twilight: I'll show you. leads Nyx to a huge room in the castle where there's several men carrying bags of mail and loading them in vans. As Percy pulls in Twilight: Hello, Percy. Percy: Hi Twilight. Hello Nyx. Nyx: What are you doing here? Percy: I'm the Canterlot Mail engine. I deliver special passels all over Equestria. Pinkie: from his cab And I help him unload the bags. Nyx: Cool! Percy: You wanna help us? Nyx: Sure! goes to help Pinkie unload the bags. And load them into the mailvansCategory:Scenes Category:Transcripts